Life with Gai
by KAZU.BOU
Summary: Life without Gai would be boring and dull Kakashi decided. No pairings. Oneshot.


Haro! This has no actual point. I just felt a need to write some interaction between Gai and Kakashi of what they're normal days would be like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi smiled happily as he sat down in his favorite tree with his favorite book. He had just heard the next three brats he would be dumped with. Not that he had any thoughts of passing them. 

He turned the page and giggled perversely at the illustrations as he let his mind wander. 'Although… This year's crop does look promising. Since I have the all famed rookie of the year, the council pressured me to pass him. Stupid fools.'

It was at that exact moment that he heard the one thing that could ruin his good day.

"Kakashi! My cool and hip rival! How are you on this youthful day?"

Kakashi looked to his right and saw him standing there with on his favorite tree branch.

Maito Gai. He loved the man like a brother, but sometimes he just wanted to strangle him.

"You say something, Gai?" was his response.

"Gah! You have bested me again with that hip attitude! Come! We have a challenge to participate in! It was my turn to choose anyway! Come and I will lead you to the place of our match!" Gai said with his infamous, 'Good guy pose'.

Kakashi sighed and closed his book. It couldn't be that bad, right?

* * *

Oh how wrong he was. 

"We're going to participate in a treasure hunt?" Kakashi deadpanned.

"Yes! My eternal rival, I took the liberty of signing us both up! The challenge is to not use any ninja skills! You must use your own strength and will to find the items on this list! And you get a cute partner of the younger generation!" At this Gai smiled broadly and picked up his 'cute partner' who was an academy student. Moegi was her name.

Kakashi looked down when he felt someone tugging on his pants.

"You're my partner, Old man!" the young boy said. He was Konohamaru.

'Old man?' Kakashi thought as he looked over to the announcer man as he called the start of the hunt. He guessed it was the hair.

"Come on, geezer!" Konohamaru dragged an unwilling Kakashi behind him.

Gai was in an opposite situation and had the girl on his shoulders while they sprang into action using Moegi's knowledge of the small forest and Gai's strength to find the items.

"Hey, old man?" Konohamaru called over as he looked up from the list in his hands.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked as he looked down at the kid.

"The first item on the list is an acorn. I can't reach it." The young boy pointed to the small nut that was Kakashi's perfect height.

And so the hunt began!

* * *

In the end Kakashi had one more item on the list than Gai. His prize was a small sticker that was in the shape of a pink heart. He wore it on his face mask on his left cheek. 

Gai was loudly crying manly tears while Moegi, still on his shoulders, tried in vain to comfort him.

Gai pointed to his self-proclaimed eternal rival and cried out, "I demand a re-match!"

Kakashi looked over and said, "You say something?"

Gai let Moegi down off his shoulders and did his 'good-guy pose'.

"Let's go to the old path the leads to the Hokage tower! And we will commence in a THUMB WAR!!!" Well that was interesting.

Kakashi sighed but followed the Green beast of Konoha to the old path.

Kakashi and Gai stood in the middle of the old path. They stood facing each other their hands locked in an eternal battle of thumbs.

Well at least it was until Kakashi sneezed and Gai won.

"Yes!! I have bested you, eternal rival!! Come let us have tea at our favorite tea shop!" Well it was Gai's favorite tea shop, but oh well.

As the two were walking Kakashi reviewed his day. Although at first he thought it was a waste to spend it with Gai, he realized it would have been the same old same old without him. Life without Gai was boring, repetitive, and predictable. With Gai you never knew what would happen.

Kakashi sighed, but stopped as he looked to the left. He dropped the book in his hands and ran into the store with a sign proudly proclaiming: "Next Icha Icha Violence in stores now!"

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Especially because if he hadn't accepted Gai's challenge today he would've had to wait longer for the latest Icha Icha!

* * *

I got sudden inspiration from a picture in the Naruto manga. It had nothing to do with this as it was just a picture of Gai doing his good-guy pose. I love Reviews!! 


End file.
